Serpensortia
by omishiloh
Summary: AU. Nothing's private here, warned the Hat. I see all to decide where you'll go. And that was very interesting indeed.
1. Chapter 1

Foreword: Having watched too many videos with Severus' tragic ending, I wondered if one thought could have altered Lily's course.

I own only my original characters named, none at all of those you recognize, and this Hat's song I spent three hours composing, with elements from the originals. This story is for me and those who like to read plot bunnies that get out of hand. I make no profit from it whatsoever; the only way I could is to make a Polyjuice Potion. As I am Muggle…that's impossible.

Warnings: AU.

Serpensortia

_All changes, even the most longed for, have their melancholy; for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves; we must die to one life before we can enter another. –Anatole France_

Two dozen girls and boys stood uncertainly in a line outside large, almost forbidding doors. Not an unusual sight for the time of year; term was starting, and all across the country, boys and girls were waiting for class. What set these apart, however, was their heritage: they had _magic_.

Of these two dozen, only two were talking, hushed whispers that had marked their friendship from the beginning. One, fiery-headed and with a temper to match, was looking more and more worried the longer they stood; the other, with hair as dark as night, was reassuring her, though by his pallor he was just as worried.

"It'll be all right, Lily," he was saying. "You _are_ meant to be here." His small, pale hand reached out to meet hers and squeezed gently. "We're magic, after all."

"But what about Tuney? I left her! I left her behind!" Lily's eyes shimmered in the candlelight.

The young boy lowered his head and thought for a moment. _She doesn't need to cry over that _Muggle. "She didn't even say good-bye, " he reminded her. "_She_ left _you._"

Lily's eyes shimmered even more. "Sev, that was a mean thing to say!" With a huff, she yanked her hand from his and turned away. As she turned, however, Severus caught a glimpse of tears, small and silver.

As he had before, he'd messed up. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? She was allowed to miss her sister, as he was allowed to miss his mother. Stifling a grumpy sigh, he faced the doors just as they opened to let a tall, stern woman through.

"I am Professor McGonagall, " she said, peering down through square glasses. "Welcome to Hogwarts. This will be your home for the next seven years; your Housemates will become your family, whether you are in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

"Being a family, you and your Housemates can earn points - or lose them. The House with the most points earns the House Cup at the end of the year, so it would be wise of you to pay- close- attention." She emphasized these words even as she glared at two boys whispering near the front. They turned red, one especially about the ears. She cleared her throat. "You will go through these doors and join your classmates. Follow me." Professor McGonagall turned smartly on her heel, plain cloak swishing quietly behind.

Meanwhile, Lily was crying as silently as she could, mindful of the others around her. _Why did Sev say that? Petunia came! She just didn't say anything. But she still loves me, I know it! We're sisters!_

Lily couldn't stop the memories of the summer, however, even as she cried over her sister: Petunia hissing "Freaks!" whenever Sev visited, the cold silences at the dinner table, the refusal to sit next to the "freakish one"…was he actually right?

The noise of the Great Hall interrupted her reverie, as the woman who had introduced herself as Professor McGonagall led them, single file, to the front, where a large, ratty hat sat on a stool.

She faced the new students, who looked back apprehensively. "Prepare to be Sorted-and good luck. " She gestured toward the Hat, who began to sing out of a large tear near the brim.

_Oh, I am the fairest hat _

_that you will ever wear,_

_even if your shoes don't match_

_where I fit your hair._

_For it's not that I am on your head,_

_it's what I see inside,_

_No thoughts will be left unread,_

_From me you cannot hide._

_So put me on and set me straight,_

_and wear me proud and tall,_

_For I am the only Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_to ever grace this Hall._

_For those who are full of heart,_

_to the Lion you will remain,_

_Bravery, and chivalry_

_live in your domain._

_The hardy and the just _

_will hold the Badger's claw,_

_Loyal are these friends,_

_They are the best I ever saw. _

_If it's knowledge that you seek,_

_then to the Raven's nest you fly;_

_Keen of mind, the books you'll creak_

_sound your lullaby._

_But in the Serpent's coils_

_are wonders to behold,_

_Cunning, pure and powerful,_

_your ends are what you mold._

_Are you a Lion of Gryffindor,_

_Or a Bird of Ravenclaw?_

_Is mind or heart that leave you sore,_

_but your enemy in awe?_

_You could be Serpent of Slytherin,_

_or Badger of Hufflepuff-_

_Do your friends go in the bin_

_Or are they just enough? _

_One more thing before I'm through,_

_And before your ears go numb- _

_A message to the foolish few_

_who listen to all I've sung._

_Take this wisdom, I now here lend,_

_From a hat that's seen it all:_

_It's you who choose your end,_

_It's you who makes the call._

"Finally!" Severus heard someone nearby (oh, the Black boy- his Mum had explained once their connection to Princes) whisper even as they applauded the Hat. He grinned, trying to catch Lily's eye; she would not look at him, but instead stared straight ahead, chin lifted. The tears had stopped, he noticed; she must have gained resolve. He began to hope, even as he impatiently shifted.

The Hat bowed, (very graceful for a head decoration, he thought) and the Sorting began.

"Abbott, Charles!" called Professer McGonagall, reading from a long parchment. A lanky boy, with equally lanky hair, moved forward to sit upon the old stool. The Hat was settled and a moment later- "HUFFLEPUFF!"

He jumped down and eagerly joined his new Housemates, who cheered loudly at receiving the first to be Sorted.

Lily felt, rather than saw, Severus try to catch her eye. She couldn't let him; she was determined to prove him wrong, that Petunia was really all right for a sister, and that it was her fault Tuney didn't like her.

She had listened to the song, sort of- she caught the last lines anyway, having finally managed to stop crying. _It's you who choose your end…what does that mean, anyway? What end? We're just beginning here! We haven't been here long enough to have an end! _

It didn't matter, she was going to the House that sounded the best- Gryffindor, Mum always did say she had a lot of heart. More focused, Lily paid strict attention to who was being called.

"Black, Sirius!" A tall boy, between her and Sev, muttered something Lily couldn't catch, before striding confidently to the Professor. He smirked as she placed the Hat on his head. It was a full minute of silence before-"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily heard gasps come from both the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, but she couldn't figure out why. She'd ask Sev later, she supposed, and clapped absently. She watched as Sirius, still confident despite the gasps, stride assuredly to the Gryffindor table. There was only scattered applause.

When the next name was called, there was an audible sigh of relief.

"Candell, Emilia!" An extremely curly haired girl (had she seen a brush today? Lily thought snidely, thinking vainly of her own, pretty straight hair) bounded to the stool with much more energy than Charles. Smiling hugely, she plopped the Hat on her head, and instantly it roared "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table stamped their feet in approval, as "Candell, Emilia" bounded again in their direction.

Two more were Sorted ("RAVENCLAW!" and "HUFFLEPUFF!" ) before it was Lily's turn. "Evans, Lily." Lily lifted her chin proudly, and stepped up to accept the Hat.

For a moment, her eyes were covered as the Hat's large brim flopped down. She nearly panicked before she realized it was indeed the brim.

_Settled? _said a voice in her head.

_Yes! _She thought back, indignantly. It was the Hat's fault for not keeping track of his own brim!

The Hat chuckled. _I see a lot of spirit in you. Bravery…spirit…a Lion you may be…_Lily felt her heart swell. _But what's this? _

An image of Petunia, in her worst apron, begged forgiveness, and perfect loyalty to her alone as a sister. _Not all agree with you these days, hm…_

_That's private! _She squashed the thought- where did it come from anyway? She had been focused on being in Gryffindor. It must have been left over from the tears.

_Nothing's private here, _warned the Hat. _I see all to decide where you'll go. And _that _is very interesting indeed._

_I don't care if it's interesting! I want to go to Gryffindor! See, you said so- when you finished your song!_

_So I did…but you could be great, you know. Very, very great. _The Hat showed her what else was in the image. Sev, at her side, with Petunia serving him dinner.

All the hurt that Lily felt while her sister treated her best friend with disdain surged forth; Lily's hands grew so tense her knuckles were white where they gripped the stool. Wouldn't it be wonderful if they could get along? If she and Sev could be proper friends, without sneaking around away from her sister's prying, accusing eyes?

…but wouldn't that be throwing away years of sisterhood? She remembered giggling with Tuney while picking flowers to surprise their mother, bedtime stories with pillow fights…Lily felt torn. The Hat said nothing, only waited as the struggle between Lily's desire to have her sister back, and her desire to be with Sev, wore at each other.

"_She _left _you." _Severus' words echoed in her mind; and Lily remembered Tuney-Petunia- shrugging her off at the station, nose risen; she said no goodbye. When Lily had turned away, hurt, she had caught a glimpse of Sev, by himself, waiting patiently. He had waved cheerfully.

What would it take to be with Sev? Instantly, Lily felt her loyalty shift, though it would be in later years she could describe that was what happened. She only knew before wearing the Hat, she was desperate for Tuney; after, she would do whatever it took for to be with her best friend. Even if that meant treating _Petunia_ (never Tuney again) with disdain; she would return blow for blow. No, not just blow for blow: Lily had magic and could do even more.

She was better than Petunia. She had a best friend, and she had a world, all her own.

_I thought so. _From the lift of the brim and a sudden streak of light, Lily knew the Sorting Hat was grinning. _That puts you in-_

"SLYTHERIN!"

There was only polite applause; her back stiffened and her chin inched higher as she made her way to the green-clad table.

Severus' jaw dropped in astonishment. From the beginning, he had felt Lily would be too good, too pure, and would be put into Gryffindor. Where else could someone like her go? She was so pretty, with that straight red hair and wide green eyes- that had looked almost grim as they slid beneath the Hat's brim- it was almost a crime for her to go elsewhere.

Craning his neck at the polite applause, he saw he was not the only one who thought so. Two older boys looked disappointed, there at the Gryffindor table, and the Ravenclaws nearest the Hat looked stunned. Keen of mind they may be, but even they did not judge the Sorting aright. Down at the Hufflepuff table were some whispers that were hastily hushed as Lily sat, looking-

_Regal. She looks regal. _

Severus knew where he was going, as his heart was lost to her completely when, finally meeting his eyes, she nodded ever so gently.

* * *

><p>-to be continued-<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I hate to keep apologizing for delays; nonetheless, I am sorry, and here's the next update.

The pebble has been dropped in the pond. We've already seen one ripple of change; what others are there?

Warnings: AU.

Serpensortia

_Tears shed for another person are not a sign of weakness. They are a sign of a pure heart.__―__José N. Harris_

Severus had to look away from Lily as the Sorting continued. Her shock, and his, could not bear the weight of only a glance; he had to make it to the table with her, where he could reassure her that all was still well. He wanted, above all, to see her green eyes lose their grim determination; to see them, instead, light up with that inner fire.

"Lupin, Remus!" A tired, sandy-haired boy stepped noiselessly to the stool. He seemed hesitant, unsure, as the Hat slid above his brow. It seemed to bend in on itself, and if it had eyes, they would have opened wide. Such as it was, there was almost a surprised tone as it Sorted the boy into "SLYTHERIN!"

Remus slid off, setting the Hat down with shaking hands. He seemed upset by where he was placed, and only after Lily had grabbed his attention did he sit down, across from her. Severus saw her talking to him, but couldn't hear what she was saying.

Severus was so focused on trying to determine their conversation that he missed the next names, "Pettigrew, Peter!" and "Potter, James!" and their respective Sortings, "HUFFLEPUFF!" and ""RAVENCLAW!"

In fact, he was so engrossed, that he had to be shoved, because he missed his own name. "Snape, Severus!" He stumbled, and only made it to the Hat amidst laughter; whether at his name or his stumble, he did not know.

Cheeks flaming, he let the Hat hide his embarrassment. As soon as the brim covered his eyes, he heard a deep chuckle. If he could blush mentally, he certainly did.

_Know how to make an impression, do you? _ The Hat sounded amused. Severus winced. This would not be the first time he had not made a good impression on those around him. His initial meeting with Lily had gone pear-shaped from the beginning, not at all how he had intended.

_I don't do it on purpose, _he answered, annoyed…why was he thinking of their first meeting? They were friends now. He thought, instead, of the train ride, where they split their first Chocolate Frogs: one had hopped beneath Lily's seat before the enchantment wore off. She had pulled it out, disgusted, before laughingly throwing it toward him.

_Her smile _is _enchanting, _the Hat agreed.

_Hey! That's _private!

_Not for me, _the Hat said. _Now, where to put you? You do love her, don't you? You would do anything to be with her…and you have._

An image of himself with Lily, standing triumphantly in her living room late one night. They had successfully snuck past her sister to take control of the television, an entertaining Muggle contraption that Lily generally had no choice over, until late at night. It didn't matter that he was technically breaking and entering, an intruder in the house; as long as he was with Lily, and Lily let him in, he was happy.

_But what would you do _for _her? _

_I would- I would—_Severus paused. What would he do? He remembered Lily turning away from him, before they had entered the Great Hall. That had been because of his remark about her sister…oh.

Now an image of Petunia, tearfully pleading with him, arose before his mind's eye. He was confronting her about all the she had done to Lily; he didn't care what she thought of him, just that their sisterly relationship should be repaired. He did not threaten her, but he told her that he would know if they did not forgive each other.

The image shifted fractionally: Lily was at his side, beaming gratefully at him.

His heart, already proud of his friend for sitting among the ill-reputed House so regally, swelled even more. There was nothing he wouldn't do, for her, only her; whatever came their way, he would stay by her side-

The darkness disappeared as the Hat lifted its brim, roaring, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Stunned, Severus slipped off the stool in a daze. Of all the houses…he desperately wanted to be with Lily, not away from her! What was the Hat thinking?

He cast a glance toward her table. She looked tearful again. He jerked his head in a helpless way; the Sorting was final. He would have to be with the Gryffindors.

He made his way despondently to the table, shuffling his feet. One of the boys he'd seen look longingly after Lily shifted over, so he could sit.

"Like her, eh?" he asked, smirking, indicating Lily. Severus blushed to the roots of his lanky hair.

"Well, if that doesn't tell me nothing, I'm no Gryffindor," he grinned and put out his hand. "I've been eyein' her too, mate. Sean Fry."

Severus didn't shake the hand. He instead shook his head and turned away. The boy was indignant. "Oi, rude, are we! Nevermind, you'll be better when food's up."

The boy turned aside, also, in the direction of the front of the Hall. There, a bearded wizard stood, arms wide and smile ready.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to remind you of Wendley Whindle's words of wisdom: _when in doubt, eat_.

Tuck in!"

He clapped his hands, and suddenly, before Severus' eyes, a feast appeared, covering all the previously empty golden platters on the table. There were roast birds' wings (he shuddered at the swan), steak and sauce, potatoes, carrots, peas, cakes, cookies and other sweets he wasn't sure he could identify. He hadn't seen so much food since…well, ever. Family meals at the Prince place were not abundant.

He took a meager helping of steak and potatoes, and grabbed some pumpkin juice. Sean Fry looked at him askance. "You can take more than that, y'know," he said, pointing to his own plate overfull with potatoes and the offending swan.

Severus shook his head. His appetite was diminished by the thought of losing Lily to another House. How in the world would they still be friends? And, he thought sourly, by the looks of it, she has someone to replace me. The "Lupin, Remus" was smiling at her and she was giggling.

Welcome to Hogwarts, indeed.

Later, after being shown to his dormitory, and discovering his bed was next to Black's, Severus sat up in thought. He had to discover some sort of Inter-House communication, something that would allow him to still be friends with Lily. He stared at the crimson curtains on his four-poster until he no longer saw crimson, he saw vibrant red hair and green, green eyes taunting him from the darkness.

Surely, there was something. Magic could do anything. It made hard days at the Prince house easier, when his father (how he hated that man and his name) would arrive home drunk. He and his mother would hide, magically locked in her room, until he had fallen asleep on the sofa. She would Levitate the man to his bed, and in the morning, when pressed, tell him he stumbled there himself.

Yes, magic had kept them safe. But could it keep his friendship safe? He knew the Slytherin House was dark, and cunning. His mother, placed there for reasons unknown to him, recounted several instances when cruelty was above and beyond the law. Lily was Muggle-born. How could she possibly survive?

He resolved to explore the library to its fullest. Hogwarts had the most extensive magical library in all of Britain, because the school being so popular among wizards, more so than Beauxbatons. Thanks to donations by the Ministry, whose unclaimed confiscated items would thus be handed over, and by certain wealthy patrons, the library held some of magic's most curious secrets.

Or so he and Lily had read on the train, in _Hogwarts, A History. _Lily had been fascinated and intrigued by so many magical items in one place. Her thought had been if there would not be bursts of magic, an "overcharge". The idea was that Muggle eleck-tri-city (he never could pronounce the word correctly), if too many items were plogged (plegged?) together, the eleck-tri-city would not work.

It was a good thought, but Severus reassured her that magic did not work like that. Lily had paused before asking, "How does magic connect at the school? Does magic have a source? Or is it just-" she gestured wildly-"floating around?"

"I don't know, but I do know this is floating around!" He answered, tossing a Chocolate Frog. They had laughed together when it hopped beneath the seat. Relieved of life's questions, they happily discussed what adventures they could manage while at Hogwarts.

Adventures, he thought gloomily, that might never happen now. No discovering the quality of magic carpets and how far they could travel; no experimenting with spells and seeing if incantations could be combined to create new spells; no sneaking around to the kitchens for late night snacks, as their wont while at Lily's.

It was a loss, he felt, was irredeemable and hopeless. There was nothing for it: he was separated from Lily. Might as well cry while he was out of sight and then no more. He would have to steel himself for the long, empty days ahead. He let one tear fall, then two, then so many he lost count as he lay back into his pillow, curling around it for comfort.

When Lily saw Severus stumble, her heart sank. She knew that he would be mortified, and indeed, she could see the telling embarrassed flush from her place at the table.

The hat remained on his head for near a full minute before roaring "GRYFFINDOR!" She was shocked. Why had Severus left her behind, the same way Petunia did? She felt tears forming again, and when she had caught his stare, he jerked his head helplessly. He really did not have a choice, she thought glumly. He had to sit over there, and not here, beside her.

She listened to Wendly Whindle's words of wisdom without enthusiasm. She had lost her appetite along with her friend. How would she cope so alone in this House of all Houses?

Despite her lack of appetite, she could not hide her shock of pleasure at the magicked food in front of her. There were her favorites, duck and chicken, and there, some creamy potatoes. The smell _did _make her mouth water…

"It's not going to dance," said a voice across from her. Lupin, Remus. She had welcomed him in a trembling voice, explaining how she was waiting for Severus. He would have seen her teary eyes, then, when Sev hadn't joined them. She flushed.

"No, but it might! We're in a magical hall, after all," she retorted. She saw an eyebrow lift archly in response.

"Indeed. And I suppose the cutlery will join them, singing?" He seemed amused, though his face was blank.

Lily was quiet. Was he serious? Ah, there! A twitch, at the very corner of his cheek, where a curious scar crossed his lip to stop at the based of his jaw.

"Very funny," she said dryly, but unable to resist a giggle. Or two. He responded to her giggles by laughing, and their conversation became light as they discussed the food in front of them.

Later, in her bed next to a "Parkinson, Pansy," Lily reflected on dinner. Severus, whenever she had looked, seemed utterly miserable. He did not participate in any conversation that she could see, nor did he take much dinner.

_I wonder if he misses me as much as I miss him? _she wondered, fingering her green comforter. Even though she seemed to have made a friend in Remus, he was still no Severus. That same dry humor that could find laughter in everything, that same dark sparkle that encouraged her to adventure…where would she find it in this House?

She had not been so dull as to miss the wide swath the other Houses gave her and her new House-mates, nor the whispers that followed them. The upperclassmen looked on them with disdain, the Prefect only cursorily explaining where the dormitories were located. They were left on their own after that, nervous, shuffling first years in an unforgiving environment of stone.

Welcome to Hogwarts, right.

If there was a way to manage a message to Sev? What would work, in a place patrolled by Prefects and Professors? She wished she was allowed a mobile, but they would not work here anyway, according to him. Was there another way, to create such a device, to allow them to communicate?  
>She resolved to look in the library for various means of communication. Surely the school library would have <em>something<em>. Wizards and witches had _magic: _couldn't anything be accomplished?

And she'd seen the bearded wizard- Professor Dumbledore, according to Remus- lift his wand to his throat in a spell that sent his voice booming across the Hall. What if that spell could be modified? Could she change it somehow so that it could go directly to a person, and only that person?

If she could find a way, then their friendship wouldn't die. If she could, then they could keep in touch, no matter what. They could never, ever be separated, truly. And she would never, ever, feel this hard lump in her throat that made her chest ache and her eyes blink rapidly.

She rolled over, clutching her pillow to her chest and let her tears soak the pillow.

* * *

><p>-to be continued-<p> 


End file.
